toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown: The Adventure Begins
Toontown: The Adventure Begins is a fanfiction by GGD. Synopsis Brian Bear is your average toon; he lives a normal life in Toontown Central, works at Goofy's Gag Shop, and goes fishing every Saturday. But he's never left Toontown Central... until now. A giant cog invasion has started, and the source is at the top of Mt. Toontown. Flippy, mayor of Toontown, has sent Brian on a quest to find the source of this worldwide cog invasion. What will Brian find on his quest? Will the mystery of the Cogs finally be solved? What ever happened to Scrooge McDuck? And why did nobody attempt to find him? Find out in this story. Characters Main *Brian Bear - The main protagonist of the story. Brian, a regular toon, is chosen by Flippy to find Scrooge McDuck. * The Chairman - The main antagonist of the story. The Chairman was the Cog that Scrooge McDuck turned on, and controls all the Cogs. *Malik Monkey - The secondary antagonist of the story. Malik is the second richest toon (second to Scrooge), and a high-ranking member of the Toon Council. He is the reason why nobody went to find Scrooge. He is revealed to be working for the Chairman, and attempts to *Scrooge McDuck - A major supporting character of the story. Scrooge went missing after he accidentally turned on one of Gyro Gearloose's robots (the first ever Cog). Brian finds Scrooge hiding in The Brrgh during chapter 4, and he was kidnapped during chapter 5. *Benny the Cab - A major supporting character of the story. Benny is Roger Rabbit's main source of transportation, and the one and only cab of Roger Rabbit's Taxi Service. Benny drives Brian around Toontown. He was kidnapped alongside Scrooge in chapter 5. *Flippy - A major supporting character of the story. Mayor of Toontown, Flippy sends Brian on a quest in an attempt to stop the cog invasion that could destroy Toontown forever. Minor *Gyro Gearloose - Gyro is an inventor, and created the first ever Cog. Brian finds Gyro living in Donald's Dock, and Gyro gives him something that might save the entire town. * Goofy - Goofy is the owner of Goofy's Gag Shop, and Brian's employer. Goofy gives Brian high-level gags for his quest. He later appears in Chapter Three to assist Brian when a bunch of Cogs attack him. * Donald Duck - Donald Duck is a sailor who lives in Donald's Dock. When asleep, however, he sleep walks around Donald's Dreamland. Donald gives Brian directions to Mt. Toontown. * Roger Rabbit - Roger is the owner of Roger Rabbit's Taxi Service. He sets up taxi stands all through Toontown, just in case anybody needs a ride. He arrives to assist Brian in Chapter Three when a bunch of Cogs attack him. *Horace Horsecollar - Horace is the owner of Horace Horsecollar's Gym (located next to Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres). He arrives to assist Brian in Chapter Three when a bunch of Cogs attack him. *Mickey Mouse - Mickey is the founder of Toontown, and one of the most famous toons there. He appears briefly in Chapter One when the Cog invasion begins, and again in Chapter Three to assist Brian when a bunch of Cogs attack him. More coming soon. Chapters Chapter One Brian Bear was sitting in Toontown Central, fishing. He did this every Saturday; just sat and fished for a few hours. It calmed him down after arguing with a few toons each day at the Gag Shop. "Hiya, Brian!" Mickey Mouse said to him, waving. "Hey, Mickey." Brian nodded, continuing his fishing. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. "Hey, what's going on?" Brian yelled, freaking out. Suddenly, Cogs of all types landed in Toontown Central. A bunch crashed through the roof of the gazebo. "What is this? Cogs never make it to these parts of Toontown!" Mickey yelped. Toons from all over engaged in battles with the cogs. The mayor, Flippy, rushed out to assist Brian by throwing a pie at a Pencil Pusher. "Brian, look up at Mt. Toontown," Flippy commanded. "Are you seeing that?" Brian looked up. All he saw were Cogs flying down from the top of Mt. Toontown, and a giant Cog stood atop. "They are coming from Mt. Toontown!" Flippy cried. "Brian, quickly, you have to go stop this invasion!" "Me? But why me?" Brian asked. "You're the bravest Toon I know," Flippy answered. "Thanks, Flippy, but I've never left Toontown Central before!" "Nevermind that, just go!" Flippy cried. Brian rushed to the Gag Shop, where he saw two toons in front of the desk, fighting off two Bossbots. Goofy was hiding behind the counter, his hands above his head. "Gawrsh, Brian, these things are out of control!" Goofy howled. "Goofy, I need the highest level gags you've got." Brian commanded. "I'm going on a quest to save Toontown!" Goofy frantically put a bunch of high level gags into a backpack, and gave it to Brian. "Be safe, Brian!" Brian ran for the door, but one of the Bossbots slammed into him, sending him flying out of the Gag Shop window and landed on top of a Cellbot. "Owwww," Brian moaned. "GO ALREADY!" Flippy, Mickey and Goofy cried in unison. Brian got up and ran for Punchline Place, where his adventure would begin... Chapter Two Brian ran down Punchline Place. "Alright, Brian, we have to save Toontown!" He said to himself. Suddenly, Brian found something on the ground. "Hey, that's funny! That looks like Scrooge's Lucky Dime!" Brian said. Suddenly, it all made sense. Scrooge McDuck went missing after he accidentally turned on one of Gyro Gearloose's inventions, the Chairman. "So Scrooge must've been on Punchline Place recently!" Brian decided. Suddenly, a cab drove in front of Brian. "Woah!" Brian said. "Hey, fella!" said the car. "The name's Benny the Cab!" "Aren't you Roger Rabbit's taxi?" Brian asked. Benny smiled. "Roger and I started a business here in Toontown; Roger Rabbit's Taxi Service! If you ever need a ride, just stick your thumb out!" Benny glanced around. "So you, uh, need a ride?" Brian chuckled. "Sure, Benny!" Brian hopped in the cab and drove around Punchline Place, drifting around every corner. "Careful, kid!" Benny shouted. "If you drive like this anymore, we'll end up driving face first onto Donald Duck and his boat!" Brian drove to the tunnel that lead to Barnacle Boulevard. Cogs stood on the other side. "Holy Horace Horsecollar!" Benny hollered. Brian skidded to a halt, running over all of the Cogs. "Boy, this Cog invasion is getting serious!" Benny commented. "They could shut down Toontown, if they keep this up!" Suddenly, they arrived in Donald's Dock. "See ya, chum!" Benny said, and drove off. Brian walked around the playground. "Hey, Donald!" Brian called. Donald waved. "Hey, Brian!" Suddenly, Brian heard a voice behind him. "Psst, kid! Hey, behind you!" Brian turned around. "Gyro Gearloose? You live in Donald's Dock?" Gyro nodded. "That's me. Anyways, I heard Flippy is sending you on a mission to save Toontown!" Brian nodded. "Well, you'll need this!" Gyro handed Brian an object. "This is the Cog-Buster 3000. Only use it in emergencies. It'll wipe out any Cogs within an 100 yard radius. Use it atop Mt. Toontown!" Brian nodded. "Bye, Gyro!" Brian walked off towards Donald, but was grabbed by a monkey. "Hey, bear," the monkey said. "Hey, uh, who are you?" "Malik Monkey," the monkey said simply. "Listen, you know Scrooge McDuck?" Brian nodded. "Yup! I found his Lucky Dime on Punchline Place, and I'm going to find him after I save Toontown!" "So you're the one that Flippy believes in." Malik rolled his eyes. "What a moron. Anyways, you can't find Scrooge. He's a traitor to Toontown!" "How so? Just because he turned on the Chairman by accident..." "And you know this how?" Malik barked. "Listen, Scrooge turned on the Chairman so he would activate all the other Cogs, so he could become the leader of Toontown. A dictator!" "You're just mad because he's richer than you," Brian remarked. "That has nothing to do with anything, bear," Malik snapped. "If you find Scrooge, I'll make sure that the entire Toon Council agrees to banishing you AND Scrooge from this town!" Malik stormed off as Brian headed toward Donald. "Hey Donald, do you know where the base of Mt. Toontown is?" Brian asked. "Sure do!" Donald said cheerfully. "You have to go to the Brrgh, and head down a secret road in between the Brrgh's Gag Shop and another building. Once there, you have to get all the way to the top. Then you'll find all those Cogs!" Donald steered off. "Good luck, you'll need it!" Brian began to walk toward Lighthouse Lane, and entered the tunnel. Chapter Three When Brian entered Lighthouse Lane, where he was stopped by a few Bossbots; The Big Cheese, Flunky, and Yesman. "We're afraid you cannot pass us, toon." the Flunky said simply. "Go back to Donald's Dock, or suffer the consequences." the Yesman ordered. Brian nodded, and went inside the tunnel. Once the three Bossbots vanished, he bolted down Lighthouse Lane. "Phew! That was a close one," Brian said sheepishly. Suddenly, the three cogs landed around him in a circle. "Stop right there, toon!" The Big Cheese barked. Brian looked at the Cogs. "You disobeyed us, toon, and now you suffer." Flunky demanded. Suddenly, more Cogs circled him; Pencil Pushers, Downsizers, Bottom Feeders, Name Droppers, Spin Doctors... there were so many, Brian couldn't keep count. "Oh man, I'm a goner." Brian groaned. "Looks like you've hit rock bottom," the Bottom Feeders said in unison. All of the Name Droppers said, "I think I'll just drop in." The Spin Doctors walked forward, chanting, "Let me take you for a spin." Suddenly, 4 toons came out of nowhere, standing next to Brian. "Roger, Horace, Mickey, and Goofy!" Brian cried. "Thank goodness you're here!" "P-p-p-please tell me that we'll take them down!" Roger wailed. "Why, of course we will, Roger!" Mickey promised. The five toons attacked the cogs. Cream Pie Slices, Wedding Cakes and Cupcakes were flying. Fire Hoses, Squirt Guns, and Seltzer Waters fired in every direction. Flower Pots and Grand Pianos fell from the sky, it was mad chaos. Most of the Cogs were defeated, but the ones who survived flew away in panic. "Gee, thanks, you guys!" Brian said happily. "No problem, Brian!" Horace smiled. "Besides, we have other things to worry about, not just cogs; all the rainforests are being cut down, nobody votes anymore, and the Internet's too dang slow!" Brian chuckled. "Take care!" All four toons vanished, leaving Brian on his own once again. He walked calmly down Lighthouse Lane, where he reached the tunnel for Walrus Way. Chapter Four "Oh my land, it's cold out here!" Brian chattered. "I should've worn a jacket!" Snow was falling all over the place. Toons sat on the sidewalk, warming up next to fires. Brian saw one toon that almost made him jump for joy. "Scrooge McDuck! Hey, Scrooge, over here!" Brian called. The duck turned. "Huh? Do I know you?" "Not exactly, but I'm a friend of Donald's." Brian rushed over. "Where have you been? You went missing after you turned on the Chairman..." "Aw, phooey! I was embarrassed. Put Toontown in danger! I couldn't show my face again." "But, Scrooge, I found your Lucky Dime on Punchline Place!" Brian said, holding out the prized dime. "That's because I went to Donald's Dock to say hello to my nephew! And I was going to Toontown Central to clear my name, but I chickened out and came here." Scrooge snatched the dime from him. "Now be gone, bear! Go see if Humphrey needs any fish." "Scrooge, I can help you clear your name!" Brian said. "Malik Monkey says your a traitor, but I know it was an accident." "Malik Monkey has too many bananas in his mouth!" Scrooge yelled. "He's crazy!" Brian nodded. "Well, Mr. McDuck, I'd be glad to help you clear your name." "You would do that? Oh my Money Bin, that is wonderful!" Scrooge threw his arms around him. "Let's head to Toontown Central then, lad!" "Sorry, Scrooge, we're headed somewhere else. We need to head to the top of Mt. Toontown so we can stop this Cog invasion." Scrooge nodded reluctantly. "Yes, yes. But it's far too cold out here for me to bare!" He stuck his thumb out. "Benny! Benny the Cab, get your wheels out here!" Benny skidded to a halt in front of them. "Hiya, Brian! You found Scrooge, eh? Nice! Where headed?" "The Brrgh." Brian said. "What, the playground? It's down the street, lazy bones." Benny said angrily. "We're cold, taxi cab!" Scrooge snapped. "Take us there now, or so help me, you and Roger will be living here on the streets!" Benny's door opened wide. "Come on in, sir!" A little while later, they arrived at The Brrgh. "Thanks, Benny," Brian waved as Benny drove off. "So, how do we get to Mt. Toontown?" Scrooge demanded. "We need to go into a street that's hidden in between the Gag Shop and a building." Brian answered. They found the passage, and walked down it. "Next stop, Mt. Toontown!" Scrooge cheered. Chapter Five Brian trudged through the snow on the empty path, Scrooge right behind him. "Heavens to Walt Disney, it's cold out here!" Scrooge said quietly. "I don't know why I ever wanted to hide out here!" Brian sat down on a park bench, teeth chattering, and stuck his thumb out. "B-B-Benny, please s-show up..." Suddenly, Benny the Cab was seen attempting to drive through the snow. "Gee whiz, it's cold!" Benny howled. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? No Toon has gone here before." Brian and Scrooge hopped inside Benny. "Benny, we're trying to get to the top of Mt. Toontown to save the entire world." Brian said. "What is this place, anyway?" Benny shrugged. "How should I know? I read in a history book that when Toontown divided up into individual playgrounds, that this road was supposed to lead to where the Cogs were being produced." They began driving up the mountain. "Well, they must've moved to the very top of the mountain." Scrooge said. Suddenly, something hopped in front of them. It was a giant robot, standing what seemed to be 10 feet tall. "Oh, dear. It's..." Scrooge whispered. "The Chairman!" Benny wailed. The Chairman stared down on Brian, Benny and Scrooge. He flicked Brian out of the cab, picked up Benny and Scrooge, and vanished. "HEEEEEELP!" Benny wailed. Brian stared up at the Chairman as he flew up to the top, placing Scrooge and Benny in a cage. "Oh, no! Don't worry guys, I'm coming!" Brian ran up the hill, attempting to reach the top. Suddenly, he reached a cave with stairs leading to the top. "Hm..." Brian scratched his chin. "This looks... suspicious." Brian walked up the stairs. At the top he saw Cogs coming out of machines and flying off the mountain, down to Toontown. "Mr. Chairman, when will our plan be complete?" Brian heard a familiar voice; Malik Monkey. In a robotic-like voice, the Chairman replied. "Soon, monkey. Soon the Cogs will take over Toontown. Every building will be a Cog HQ. These toons don't stand a chance." "But what about the bear?" Malik asked; Brian knew he was talking about him. "He's going to interfere." The Chairman laughed. "That silly bear doesn't stand a chance." He crushed a small replica of Toontown that sat next to him. "The Cogs are taking over. See, look at this." It was a crystal ball; it showed a group of toons gathered underneath the destroyed gazebo at Toontown Central. "Oh, gosh, what are we going to do?" Mickey cried. "It's the end of the world!" "I hope Brian is okay!" Goofy wailed. "Remain calm," Flippy ordered firmly. "Brian is fine, I'm sure of it." "But Flippy, Benny has gone missing!" Roger shrieked. "He's gonna be okay, Roger." Flippy said. "If worst comes to worst, we will have to evacuate the city." "Evacuate? And leave the city behind?" Baby Herman questioned. "What kind of bonehead idea is that?" Suddenly, a toon fell into the water, a Bloodsucker following him. "We have to get out of here!" Mickey confirmed. Flippy pulled out a loudspeaker. "Come on, guys! Everyone follow me!" Flippy bolted for Barnacle Boulevard, with Mickey, Roger, Goofy, and Baby Herman following. The image in the crystal ball faded. "See, you stupid monkey?" The Chairman scolded. "They are evacuating." "Not on my watch!" Brian stepped out from the passage. "I'm Brian Bear, and I'm here to save Toontown!" "BRIAN!" Scrooge and Benny cheered. "Bah! Stupid toon. You cannot defeat us. Your toon friends are escaping, they know they will lose." Chairman spat. "I'm here to stop you." Brian confirmed. Chairman snorted. "Malik, take this fool away." Malik was about to take Brian away, but was hit by a cream pie. "You fool!" Chairman howled. "Cogs, destroy him!" Chapter Six Brian dodged Cog attacks left and right, bolting for the Cog control room. "I have to turn off the machine!" Brian said. Suddenly, Malik tackled him. "Stop, Brian! I will turn the machine off, defeat the Chairman, and be the hero Toontown deserves!" Brian pushed Malik down the staircase, and turned off the machine. Suddenly, the Chairman smashed through the window. "You fool!" Chairman howled. "You will never defeat me!" The Chairman shot a laser beam at Brian, sending him flying out of the room. Brian landed and rolled toward the edge, hanging from it. "Somebody help me!" Brian cried. The Chairman stood above Brian. "Puny toon. I will destroy Toontown! But I will force you to watch it's destruction!" The Chairman picked Brian up by the neck, and forced him to watch through the crystal ball. The image showed Flippy and his group of toons running into Donald's Dock. "DONALD!" Flippy called. "Gather everyone in your playground. We are escaping before we all get killed!" Donald saluted him and gathered a bunch of toons. Suddenly, Minnie ran in with a bunch of toons with instruments. Daisy followed, with toons holding flowers. Pluto bolted after them, with toons in eskimo gear. Everybody headed for Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres. "Chip! Dale! Open the tunnel!" "The tunnel? But, Flippy, that leads to the outskirts of town!" Goofy cried. "The outskirts?" Donald screamed. "No way! That's where Oswald lives!" Oswald? Brian thought. Who's that? "Well, we're going to have to live in OsTown with them." Flippy decided. "And all of our 1940s cartoon versions live there, too." "Ah, phooey!" Donald cried. The Chairman smashed the crystal ball. "So much for your precious toons." It's over! Brian thought. Toontown is doomed, and it's all my fault. I'll need a miracle. And that's exactly what he got. Chapter Seven Scrooge and Benny drove into the Chairman's legs, knocking him off balance and dropping Brian. Luckily, Brian landed on Benny. "You stupid toon!" Chairman bellowed. "I am going to crush you!" "Whatever!" Benny said, knocking him off his feet and off the mountain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chairman landed at the base of Mt. Toontown, his boy parts going in every direction. "We did it!" Scrooge cheered. "We're not done yet." Brian said, pointing at Malik as he tried to escape. "C'mon, we have to stop him!" Benny drove toward Malik as Brian grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, watch it!" Malik demanded. Benny crashed into the Cog creator, destroying it. "Hey, check this button out!" Benny said. "If I click it, it'll turn off every single Cog known to man!" Brian leaped forward and clicked the button. All the Cogs circling them fell to the ground. "We did it! We saved Toontown!" Scrooge cheered. ~~~~ Brian, Scrooge and Benny arrived at Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres a little while later. "Brian! You saved us!" Flippy cried, all the toons circling Benny. "Benny, you're okay!" Roger cheered, hugging him. Suddenly, all the toons saw Scrooge and got quiet. "Scrooge is alive!" Flippy hugged Scrooge, and everyone cheered. "Hold on!" Horace called. "Now, where does Malik fit into all of this?" "He was working for the Chairman!" Brian yelled. "He told me not to try to find Scrooge because he wanted to be a dictator!" Everyone gasped as Brian continued. "Malik was working with the Chairman so he could turn on him at the last second so everyone would think he was the hero!" Flippy handcuffed him. "Malik, you are under arrest." Malik groaned as Clarabelle moved forward. "Wait just a moment." Clarabelle pulled out a camera. "Benny, Brian, Scrooge, say cheese!" The three took the picture, with the caption Saviors of Toontown. "Brian, would you like that in your estate?" Clarabelle asked with glee. "Sure thing, Clarabelle." Brian smiled. "Three cheers for Brian Bear, savior of Toontown!" Mickey howled. Chapter Eight The next day, Brian showed up at the Toon Council meeting. Everyone crowded around him and cheered. "How are you, Brian?" Flippy asked. "Or should I say, savior of Toontown?" Brian smiled. "Good, good." "Brian, we'd like to ask you something; how would you like to become the mayor?" Flippy asked. Brian thought about it, and then gave his answer. "Nah. I'd rather just stay a normal toon." Flippy nodded. "Very well." A little while later, Brian was fishing, like he did every Saturday, when he was approached by Benny the Cab and Scrooge. "Hey, Brian!" Scrooge smiled. Brian waved. "So Brian, Scrooge is having a party at his mansion tonight. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Minnie, Pluto, Horace, Clarabelle, Roger, Jessica, Baby Herman, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ludwig von Drake, Gyro.. they'll all be there. Wanna come?" Benny asked. "Sure thing." Brian smiled. And the three walked off into the sunset. "So Brian, what are you gonna do next?" Scrooge asked. "I don't know." Brian responded. "I think I'm just gonna lay low for a little while. Maybe I'll solve the mystery of who killed Mortimer Mouse." He said jokingly. "Well, there's always a sequel!" Benny turned to look at the camera, and winked. "See ya soon!" THE END Trivia * Roger Rabbit's Taxi Service, Mt. Toontown, and Horace Horsecollar's Gym were created for this story as new additions to Toontown.